


Kanan-Kiri

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Cinta harus oleng ke kanan, dan ke kiri.





	Kanan-Kiri

Seora _ng teman berjalan ke arah kiri_

_Sementara aku dan kekasihku menuju ke kanan_

_Kami akhirnya bertabrakan di perempatan_

_Sakit, aduh, sakitnya_

_Begitu tahu bahwa temanku berbelok_

_Awalnya kukira dia berjalan lurus_

_Tak kusangka, begitu mudahnya dia menjerumus_

_Aku akhirnya melepas kekasihku_

_Setelah baik-baik saja, lantas menjadi petaka_

_Yah, kuucap terima kasih saja atas semua dusta_

**Author's Note:**

> Jum'at, 05 April 2018


End file.
